paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Unspoken Affection: DevlinXGemini pups
Kalea and Trista are 2nd gen belonging to Colfea, please don't use them without my permission, thanks! Appearances 'Kalea: ' Kalea is a Canaan dog. She has a white muzzle, which leads up to her forehead, her chest is also white, along with her front paws, her stomach, backlegs and the underside of her tail. Her head is mostly black, her front legs, her back, shoulders, back paws and the top side of her tail. Her eyes are golden orange, matching the middle of her necklace, her nose matches the dark areas of her fur. She wears a sun necklace, the center being orange, and the rays are yellow. She has a mid-length tail, which is slight curled. 'Trista:' Like her twin sister, Trista is a Canaan dog. She has cream back legs, two front paws, back, the underside of her tail and her head. Her muzzle, stripe on her forehead, her front legs, her front paws, stomach and the top side of her tail are snow white. She has a dusty blue moon necklace, which matches her eyes. She has a mid length tail and a black nose. Personalities 'Kalea:' Kalea is a cheerful and bubbly bundle of joy. She can be fairly childish at times, whether it be because she believes in others too much or seeing herself as a victim too often. She's extremely social, going a bit over board with her extremely friendly ways at times. She a hopeless optimist, always believing the best in everyone, which can grind a few gears at times. She also has quite the temper, it doesn't take much for her to blow her top. She loves being the center of attention, unintentionally overshadowing her sister. 'Trista:' Trista is quite the opposite of her sister. She's rather quiet, not necessarily shy, but prefers to keep to herself. She's quite the loner, spending almost all of her time by herself. She's a bit jealous of how popular her sister is with everyone, causing her to dislike Kalea and avoid spending too much time for her. She's usually pretty calm and patient, only ever really getting agitated with her sister. When a rare individual does get to know her, she is extremely kind, protective and caring of them. Stories, Collabs and Songs None yet! Trivia 'Crushes:' Kalea: Hielo Trista: Ferris 'Fears:' Kalea: Trista: ' 'Random Facts: *Kalea is a Hawaiian name, and actually has several meanings, i.e bright, full of joy, happines, etc *Trista is pansexual and demisexual *Trista is a Scottish-Gaelic name, meaning sad or sorrowful *They're adopted *Kalea is straight *Kalea is very good friends with her cousin Ari *Both Trista and Kalea are rather close with their cousins, Mill, Ari and Capri *They were given their names by their biological parents Gallery FamilyMeetup.png|A little family meet-up Valentinesmashup.png|Valentine's pic of all mine and Crazy's shipped OCs. Yup, there's a fair a bit. BeachTrip.png|The twins going on a beach trip with their cousins Category:Second generation Category:Second gen Category:2nd gen Category:Adopted Pup Category:Mayverse Category:Mayverse character Category:Mayverse chara Category:Colfea's Chara Category:Girls Category:Fema Category:Female Category:Female Pup Category:Black Category:White